


"Kei, why aren't you married?"

by orphan_account



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Implied Relationships, Japanese Bands, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Public Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sho decides to ask Kei a question he's been wondering for a long time.  Why isn't Kei married, and not even in a relationship?
Relationships: Kei/Sho (Moon Child)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	"Kei, why aren't you married?"

Sho stared at the reflection of his face and outfit as he stood in front of the mirror, feeling satisfied about how he looked that day. He left his bedroom and found Kei standing next to him, who’d also just finished getting ready. 

He admired the vampire that stood in front of him, “Wow Kei!!! You look so cool today!” the child exclaimed. 

Kei softly smiled at Sho, “Thanks, Sho” he thanked him as he began walking closer to the room at the front of the house, and then began putting on his shoes. 

The child also put on his shoes then just before he finished, Kei stood up.

“Sho, are you ready to go?” Kei asked

Sho nodded his head, with excitement. Kei opened the door and started walking outside, with Sho following behind him. They walked in the street together, as the child was filled with excitement as to where they were visiting.

After a short bit, they arrived. The child grabbed the vampire’s hand and rushed into the building. They walked up to where there was a counter, and a girl standing there who looked to be around 16

“Hey! What kind of ice cream would you like, sir?” she asked, looking at Kei

“I wouldn’t like anything.. Only he would like some” Kei answered, nervously

The young girl had a disappointed look on her face, then she looked at Sho “That’s fine.. What would you like?” 

“Hmm.. Vanilla ice cream, please!” Sho told her, with obvious excitement in his eyes

“Sure thing!” she said as she began scooping the ice cream into a silicone bowl.

“Would you like any toppings?”

“Yeah, I would like…. Strawberry bobas on it!” Sho told her

She began scooping out some strawberry bobas and pouring them onto the ice cream. Then she finished.

“That’ll be 77.99 Baht!” she said as she looked at Kei.

As Kei got out his wallet and began to look through it for money, the girl interrupted the silence,

“Is he your son? You look really young to have a son of his age! What’s your secret?” She asked, admiring Kei’s skin.

Kei nodded his head no, “He isn’t my son. He’s my best friend” Kei answered

The girl looked at Kei with disappointment in your eyes, “You hang out with children?” she asked as she became concerned.

“I take care of him, he’s a really sweet kid” Kei explained, as he handed the worker the money.

She put the money in the cash register and handed Kei some change. She then gave the ice cream bowl to Sho, and smiled at him, “Have a nice day” 

Kei walked with Sho to look for a table to sit at. When they found one, they sat down. Sho started eating the ice cream, and Kei smiled at the child as he watched him enjoy his food. It made him happy to see Sho happy.

Then Sho thought of something as he saw a couple walking by holding hands.

“Kei I have a question,” Sho told him

“What is it?” the vampire questioned

“Well, I always see people together, but I wonder.. Kei, why aren’t you married?” Sho asked

Kei didn’t know how to respond to this question, it seemed quite strange and random to him. He thought of what would be an okay response.

“Because I’m single.” Kei answered simply.

Sho sighed, “But why are you single? You need a girlfriend you always seem so lonely Kei!” the child suggested

Kei sighed, “I’m not exactly looking for one right now. I probably won’t get married. I’m a monster anyway, I’m not worth somebody’s time”

Sho felt a sudden sadness, “Kei! Don’t say that! You’re not a monster at all, I like how you are just fine” he said with a soft smile

Kei smiled as Sho told him that, he was such a sweet and pure child.

Suddenly Sho had an idea which seemed like a great idea to him, 

“I’ll be your girlfriend!” he yelled, loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear

Nearly everyone in the building was looking at them, confused. Kei was humiliated, but he tried to stay calm.

“Sho, you can’t be my girlfriend, because you’re a boy, and even if you were a girl, you’d still be a child so you couldn’t be my girlfriend.” Kei explained nervously, with everyone listening to him.

“Plus,” Kei leaned up to Sho’s ear, “I don’t really like girls very much anyway.” He whispered to the child.

Sho sighed, it seemed so complicated for him how it worked, why wouldn’t Kei like girls very much? Was he just not interested in dating them or did he actually not like them at all? The child had so many questions

“Then I can be your boyfriend!” Sho suggested

“Sho, you’re a child….. And even when you’re older, you can’t be my boyfriend.” Kei told him, which lead to Sho having a quite disappointed look on his face.

“Why can’t I!? I want to be your boyfriend though!” Sho asked as he started tearing up. Everything seemed so unfair for him, he didn’t understand the reason why Kei couldn’t be his boyfriend.

“Because that would make me a pedophile and I’d get arrested! Sho, when you’re a bit older you could go try to get a girlfriend if you’re so desperate.” Kei suggested to the child

“Th-that’s fine…” Sho said as he tried to stop crying.

Kei leaned in to hug Sho, as he tightly wrapped both of his arms around the child. 

“Sho, I love you, still, but just not in a romantic way” 

Kei was sure that Sho would be fine with that since he knew Sho didn’t have an interest in a relationship anyway and only liked the idea of the name.

Just simple ‘I love you’ is good enough!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll eventually make a sequel to this but I'm not sure when I will!


End file.
